Avenger's 12 day's of X-Mas
by Ms.Redrum
Summary: Or alternately: 'How the new recruit spends their 12 day's of Christmas' Clint's hiding in the Christmas tree again! Thor your hugs are going to break a rib. Bad Tony No! Fury's calling Clint give it back! The kitty's are kinda cute. Kill the Spiders for the love of all that's holy! Please tell me it's a nightmare. No Loki that's bad! I owe you one Nat. Tony what were you thinking!


**Riiiiight so i made one for Hetalia and decided to make one for Avengers too... yup. So basically it's from the point of view of the new recruit... idk**

* * *

**On the first day of Christmas,**

**The Avengers gave to me**

**Hawkeye sitting in a tree. **(Clint get down right now we have to decorate that tree and you're in the way!)

* * *

**On the second day of Christmas,**

**The Avengers gave to me**

**Two Norse gods, **(Soo your Loki and Thor… nice to meet you too Thor but your hug is crushing me…)

**And Hawkeye sitting in a tree. **(Clint get down right now we have to decorate that tree and you're in the way!)

* * *

**On the third day of Christmas,**

**The Avengers gave to me**

**Three angry agents, **(Whatever it was I had no part in it!)

**Two Norse gods, **(Soo your Loki and Thor… nice to meet you too Thor but your hug is crushing me…)

**And Hawkeye sitting in a tree. **(Clint get down right now we have to decorate that tree and you're in the way!)

* * *

**On the fourth day of Christmas,**

**The Avengers gave to me**

**Four smashed labs, **(TONY! for the love of god stop pissing Hulk off, I don't care if your sciencing!)

**Three angry agents, **(Whatever it was I had no part in it!)

**Two Norse gods, **(Soo your Loki and Thor… nice to meet you too Thor but your hug is crushing me…)

**And Hawkeye sitting in a tree. **(Clint get down right now we have to decorate that tree and you're in the way!)

* * *

**On the fifth day of Christmas,**

**The Avengers gave to me**

_**Five missed calls,**_(Clint give me back my phone I know you're hiding in the vents!)

**Four smashed labs, **(TONY! for the love of god stop pissing Hulk off, I don't care if your sciencing!)

**Three angry agents, **(Whatever it was I had no part in it!)

**Two Norse gods, **(Soo your Loki and Thor… nice to meet you too Thor but your hug is crushing me…)

**And Hawkeye sitting in a tree. **(Clint get down right now we have to decorate that tree and you're in the way!)

* * *

**On the sixth day of Christmas,**

**The Avengers gave to me**

**Six lost kittens, **(Bruce I know they're cute but you can't keep bringing them home with you.)

**Five missed calls, **(Clint give me back my phone I know you're hiding in the vents!)

**Four smashed labs, **(TONY! for the love of god stop pissing Hulk off, I don't care if your sciencing!)

**Three angry agents, **(Whatever it was I had no part in it!)

**Two Norse gods, **(Soo your Loki and Thor… nice to meet you too Thor but your hug is crushing me…)

**And Hawkeye sitting in a tree. **(Clint get down right now we have to decorate that tree and you're in the way!)

* * *

**On the seventh day of Christmas,**

**The Avengers gave to me**

**Seven scary spiders, **(KILL THEM NATASHA KILL THEM NOW, BRUCE HULK OUT AND SMASH THEM, SOMEONE DO SOMETHING BEFORE THEY GET MEEEE!)

**Six lost kittens, **(Bruce I know they're cute but you can't keep bringing them home with you.)

**Five missed calls, **(Clint give me back my phone I know you're hiding in the vents!)

**Four smashed labs, **(TONY! for the love of god stop pissing Hulk off, I don't care if your sciencing!)

**Three angry agents, **(Whatever it was I had no part in it!)

**Two Norse gods, **(Soo your Loki and Thor… nice to meet you too Thor but your hug is crushing me…)

**And Hawkeye sitting in a tree. **(Clint get down right now we have to decorate that tree and you're in the way!)

* * *

**On the eighth day of Christmas,**

**The Avengers gave to me**

**Eight Tony Starks, **(Dear god no…)

**Seven scary spiders, **(KILL THEM NATASHA KILL THEM NOW, BRUCE HULK OUT AND SMASH THEM, SOMEONE DO SOMETHING BEFORE THEY GET MEEEE!)

**Six lost kittens, **(Bruce I know they're cute but you can't keep bringing them home with you.)

**Five missed calls, **(Clint give me back my phone I know you're hiding in the vents!)

**Four smashed labs, **(TONY! for the love of god stop pissing Hulk off, I don't care if your sciencing!)

**Three angry agents, **(Whatever it was I had no part in it!)

**Two Norse gods, **(Soo your Loki and Thor… nice to meet you too Thor but your hug is crushing me…)

**And Hawkeye sitting in a tree. **(Clint get down right now we have to decorate that tree and you're in the way!)

* * *

**On the ninth day of Christmas,**

**The Avengers gave to me**

**Nine angry emails, **(I swear he didn't mean it like that, he's not even from earth... he's the god of mischief…)

**Eight Tony Starks, **(Dear god no…)

**Seven scary spiders, **(KILL THEM NATASHA KILL THEM NOW, BRUCE HULK OUT AND SMASH THEM, SOMEONE DO SOMETHING BEFORE THEY GET MEEEE!)

**Six lost kittens, **(Bruce I know they're cute but you can't keep bringing them home with you.)

**Five missed calls, **(Clint give me back my phone I know you're hiding in the vents!)

**Four smashed labs, **(TONY! for the love of god stop pissing Hulk off, I don't care if your sciencing!)

**Three angry agents, **(Whatever it was I had no part in it!)

**Two Norse gods, **(Soo your Loki and Thor… nice to meet you too Thor but your hug is crushing me…)

**And Hawkeye sitting in a tree. **(Clint get down right now we have to decorate that tree and you're in the way!)

* * *

**On the tenth day of Christmas,**

**The Avengers gave to me**

**Ten interrogations, **(Natasha please do it, I can't leave Tony alone for longer than five minutes.)

**Nine angry emails, **(I swear he didn't mean it like that, he's not even from earth... he's the god of mischief…)

**Eight Tony Starks, **(Dear god no…)

**Seven scary spiders, **(KILL THEM NATASHA KILL THEM NOW, BRUCE HULK OUT AND SMASH THEM, SOMEONE DO SOMETHING BEFORE THEY GET MEEEE!)

**Six lost kittens, **(Bruce I know they're cute but you can't keep bringing them home with you.)

**Five missed calls, **(Clint give me back my phone I know you're hiding in the vents!)

**Four smashed labs, **(TONY! for the love of god stop pissing Hulk off, I don't care if your sciencing!)

**Three angry agents, **(Whatever it was I had no part in it!)

**Two Norse gods, **(Soo your Loki and Thor… nice to meet you too Thor but your hug is crushing me…)

**And Hawkeye sitting in a tree. **(Clint get down right now we have to decorate that tree and you're in the way!)

* * *

**On the Eleventh day of Christmas,**

**The Avengers gave to me,**

**Eleven weeping bad guy's, **(Natasha I said interrogate them not make them piss themselves… nice job though.)

**Ten interrogations, **(Natasha please do it, I can't leave Tony alone for longer than five minutes.)

**Nine angry emails, **(I swear he didn't mean it like that, he's not even from earth... he's the god of mischief…)

**Eight Tony Starks, **(Dear god no…)

**Seven scary spiders, **(KILL THEM NATASHA KILL THEM NOW, BRUCE HULK OUT AND SMASH THEM, SOMEONE DO SOMETHING BEFORE THEY GET MEEEE!)

**Six lost kittens, **(Bruce I know they're cute but you can't keep bringing them home with you.)

**Five missed calls, **(Clint give me back my phone I know you're hiding in the vents!)

**Four smashed labs, **(TONY! for the love of god stop pissing Hulk off, I don't care if your sciencing!)

**Three angry agents, **(Whatever it was I had no part in it!)

**Two Norse gods, **(Soo your Loki and Thor… nice to meet you too Thor but your hug is crushing me…)

**And Hawkeye sitting in a tree. **(Clint get down right now we have to decorate that tree and you're in the way!)

* * *

**On the twelfth day of Christmas,**

**The Avengers gave to me**

**Twelve Hulks a smashing, **(Tony…What the Fuck have you done…)

**Eleven weeping bad guy's, **(Natasha I said interrogate them not make them piss themselves… nice job though.)

**Ten interrogations, **(Natasha please do it, I can't leave Tony alone for longer than five minutes.)

**Nine angry emails, **(I swear he didn't mean it like that, he's not even from earth... he's the god of mischief…)

**Eight Tony Starks, **(Dear god no…)

**Seven scary spiders, **(KILL THEM NATASHA KILL THEM NOW, BRUCE HULK OUT AND SMASH THEM, SOMEONE DO SOMETHING BEFORE THEY GET MEEEE!)

**Six lost kittens, **(Bruce I know they're cute but you can't keep bringing them home with you.)

**Five missed calls, **(Clint give me back my phone I know you're hiding in the vents!)

**Four smashed labs, **(TONY! for the love of god stop pissing Hulk off, I don't care if your sciencing!)

**Three angry agents, **(Whatever it was I had no part in it!)

**Two Norse gods, **(Soo your Loki and Thor… nice to meet you too Thor but your hug is crushing me…)

**And Hawkeye sitting in a tree. **(Clint get down right now we have to decorate that tree and you're in the way!)


End file.
